Casey akkmom
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0OJYrZnFNA 0:42 Tyler playing gestures 18 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnhAKgY16DI 0:47 Thanks Thanks I give you Thanks 319 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbEsDSdV2D4 0:51 Christmas play - Wise Men 211 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPdsqfCj1B8 0:48 Joy to the World - FPC of Simi Valley 52 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nToRCpOpH14 3:00 Crazy Loop - Austin dancing 73 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-ktkLkz1Bs 0:53 Hi daddy 19 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxNuOilkUS8 0:19 Baptism 95 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OESwzwwryXw 0:13 Baptism :) 172 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIHCWZLl38E 1:01 Singing along to the computer.. :) 19 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PP7PDl5r07c 2:30 ONe of our young mens "rap"... A poem inspired by the Lord. 58 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDzoF19Eadk 4:14 The revelation Song 87 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbQcXDLt5bg 3:08 All My life 1.6K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vg8_5JDQxUw 0:48 chris' bday song 15 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KALahi4T3Y8 0:54 Amazing Grace 35 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NR0l3iBFQyk 1:14 Send it on Down 36 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6TZmCFfBwA 1:28 They came out of the Wilderness 105 views9 years ago Swing Low, Sweet Chariot! 177 views9 years ago Tom dancing ! lol 18 views9 years ago dont' wanna go to bed 2 27 views9 years ago david and dom 24 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9Jb47pBOmI 1:29 jon and dom wresteling 29 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62k1QBBs67g 0:51 michael and jon 9 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLFMm1HDJE4 0:49 mike and jon re do 12 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HW8EQj6_Lb0 0:32 BIG dom smack talking 52 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wquZ08cRhGc 0:26 Getting tickled with cup 34 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5K7kYaNLLs 0:51 jade singing just believe 49 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQRGhA_XOAo 0:21 Kels wants to sing or not 11 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfqWoVzEuaU 0:29 kids singing spiderman and my silly little girl! 419 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3FSzRgYi0A 0:05 Austin and Nafer jumping 20 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEvlvABBLGQ 0:28 crazy evelynn 6 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDOxOuIxq9s 1:09 five kid madness 8 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrVuyVxplzI 0:30 just like grandma 9 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd3kbmyymzg 0:36 austin statue of liberty 27 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6X6s1_O6UUk 0:34 austin pushing or pulling ryan 32 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWPcRCZbKlc 1:20 kate jumping, kait and kels arguing part 1 19 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRKnmmJNtvI 0:04 discusted kelsey 35 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ0Fp0Irgms 1:34 worshipping baby 243 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGERY72U4fk 0:31 kate dancing to austins cartoon 12 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbu1HMOJcxA 0:33 austin and kawami 26 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8-auFXX_UM 0:07 austins silly laugh 23 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjHZ1f5lkyE 0:30 six kid maddness 27 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqHAXbdfpkI 0:15 kate flips over rabbit lol 47 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xP3j7Ew_oe4 0:13 austin feeding kate 18 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnyMOwP7PAg 0:13 big kid egg race 63 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hN2QDi8NAY 0:35 its a slow fade 75 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PF_NmtHn5c 0:24 rollercoaster haiden 26 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6KecN9ehb0 0:40 silly katie 24 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YzztsAGa5s 8:38 Super hero Skit 487 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FK3ujaOm2aE 0:23 kelsey's version of ohhhhhh 9 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRwrCMy53LY 3:27 kelsey trying to sign 45 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzI3wLG-aVo 1:27 katelyn cleaning up 83 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abvy7p2bTNk 1:27 coloring like a pro :) 43 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9u9RjO3HsaA 1:14 I'm a dork 90 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPKx5rEPYnw 4:02 girls signing 76 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZ_mJFJZ1Bg 5:13 kate and flashcards 85 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9L8g7wuu8s 0:31 Happy birthday JADE!! 174 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLagLTnyVMM 0:31 jesus love me and all you done 22 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysilPQrzjfk 0:54 jesus loves me and toes 19 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPSlBeE6-zk 0:34 kels and kate can't get on the same page 30 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMrrZjrkpwo 0:58 Happy Birthday in Italian :) lol 92 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgrEOBshHZM 2:19 girls playing nicely 29 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwHtwyYcJAM 4:39 Blind Faith, Desparate Faith, Stupid faith part 1 92 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKw0f0U080k 6:13 david preaching 002 9 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhC1LHdFvGA 7:13 david preaching 003 15 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCCAWR8b31A 2:23 austin singing 51 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwTWCZBFXew 3:18 KID MAIL 44 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5jLN0TNnw4 0:40 dancing 34 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14ME7NAj9Tc 0:24 Kelseys Birthday 072.mov 20 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4s2Z1a2zOrE 0:06 davids hurdle.mov 14 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvGlXfnvklI 0:15 bite it.mov 19 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EjMJL5C0Gc 0:10 Cake in FACE. 198 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-gTcxmSZjk 0:15 Guitar Hero 13 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ghgMWvthFQ 0:13 Noisey Car rides. 28 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfkv_qV2gVM 1:00 Kate and Quinn playing together :) 35 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXqtbHnb-40 0:12 Swinging talent 41 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPo53_58xFg 0:09 Surfing down the slide.mov 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNsEHm55y04 0:14 Dave running up a slide.mov 26 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxxSuknF3Ls 0:25 crazy swing girls.mov 67 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLTza1nswy4 3:40 How can I keep.mov 34 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pgt9oBy4sbo 0:29 he gives me what I want.mov 41 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRwFcpKupjE 0:21 Austin ziplining 30 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9w54QjqCEsU 0:11 amber ziplining.mov 10 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxnbXmt00kw 1:21 Get ready to fly.mov 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pas5rcCMdak 1:04 Girls singing in cabin.mov 23 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xIEHjkD_jo 2:03 Jesus your my superhero.mov 78 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rh66UWGh3k 0:17 jocelyn ziplining.mov 19 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4NyoEARoCk 0:11 jodee ziplining.mov 6 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arLQ66mXUwU 0:16 kelsey ziplining.mov 15 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f72lBVCyo4g 0:59 Kate singing on the trail 55 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi-lmY8z6EA 0:23 Colleen trying to help austin get his tooth out. LOL. 82 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TAMx9snChk 1:19 austin with his crazy moves 15 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lldcETOsBOg 1:05 Kates solo 30 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auKHI2JiCZg 3:58 Kids dancing 37 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llE3TQXt9uM 1:36 Kelseys song 23 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7ouyVO_lh4 0:32 WHAT & WHY.AVI 69 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWxVualAspU 2:26 002 14 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXdfGhbNgJo 0:27 Kids Pillow fight. lol 127 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPkIZC3Z5go 0:34 Going round and round 30 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHVLhoC8kV0 1:29 Kelsey singing 14 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSD_bfoDrw8 0:57 Proof austin does get excited. LOL 26 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8ZaUXf0RDc 0:16 Happy birthday!! 23 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0rzv0osua8 2:38 david piano playing :) 16 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vz1v8IHr-2s 2:23 crazy kelsey 57 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziRMFrNEqMM 0:35 austins fall 14 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVglKYai370 1:31 kelseys fall 6 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLozupmbgCo 1:47 Gag gift part 1 60 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKGG_3mEb_I 1:35 Christmas EVE 009 48 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8G6ysO7hoc 3:44 Singing with daddy 41 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwZdS01kN6k 3:05 Jocelyn singing adele- Someone like you 231 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP_4_fm5Ch4 3:16 Video of my little family 49 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUNBBia7QZI 2:18 Secret Agent Man :) 38 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkVTvRJ2YiA 1:36 Let It Rain 97 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGE9OYpUhgw 1:47 Plank competition 127 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaUlhbjRkXU 1:33 Girls singing... 29 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-rzLFc94m0 1:04 Part 3 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O84yhA5ZEyY 1:08 Part 4 9 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXSjYKul06Q 1:12 Part 2 11 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MTuIM2mi-4 0:54 Austin reading to his sisters:) 36 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yB0cfclv934 0:53 Kelsey cooking:-) 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_wYfZj7GqU 1:15 Kate randomly singing:-) 16 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_v_8KCwejM 1:01 Little singer 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XP2jiL6izU 1:32 All I want for Christmas... 29 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mERd0VuQxIE 1:52 "Happy Birthday" Fan Video 50 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7WHHLQNfYM 1:48 "Happy Birthday" 18 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpY4MqdGaUU 1:48 "Happy Birthday" For Aunt Dora!!! 131 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXJr8VE0S6o 1:24 "Happy Birthday" Fan Video 53 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03DnFAAynqg 1:24 "Happy Birthday" 30 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd6UygeGVlk 1:51 "Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue (The Angry American)" Fan Video 60 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puabWfoXTYM 2:51 "Elements" Fan Video 58 views2 years ago Category:Casey akkmom Category:YouTube